section8fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tymat
Need Something? Feel free to post questions, comments, random trivia, or even the color of your boxers below. Put yours on top, so I know it's the newest! I'll be sure to address all of your comments as soon as I see 'em. And remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~) or by pressing the signature key. :-Tymat 02:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Comments Hi Hi i just signed up but i can go around and clear up some of the spellings i aint got nothin better to do so yeah and i can spell and punctuate better than this :Great, thanks alot for the contributions RiotXD, and keep em up! :-Tymat 02:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Pagetitle Hey Tymat. The $1 tells the browser to put the article's name in the browser title bar. This is why, when you're viewing an article, you see the article's name appear first (farthest left) in the browser's title bar. Let me know if there's anything else I can help with. JoePlay (talk) 19:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) New Weapons If you have not seen yet, KRYPTON SPARTEN created alot of new articles with the weapons from the new picture releases. On the main page, where we have the Weapons catagory under Contents, I was wondering what we should put for there are lots of articles to list on that one page. Maybe just the a link only to that specefic catagory; in this case Weapons. --TheAlpha31 22:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I did see, and unfortunately I haven't had time to edit them. But I agree, just having a single link to the weapons category would work well. :--Tymat 04:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Lock Templates Should we maybe lock the templates? There is no reason why anybody would need/should edit them. -Alpha :Yea I think so. I'll go and lock them now. If someone wants to edit them they can just ask us and we'll unlock it for them from now on. Sound good? :--Tymat 21:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. :) :::--TheAlpha31 21:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) A little Style Heres a new poster, do whatever you want with it. --KRYPTON SPARTAN 10:29 PM, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :This looks really cool Krypton. I put it up on the main page. :Tymat 07:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Templates If you have the time I suggest you create "Info Box" templates for weapons, vehicles, maps, characters, and more. In case you don't know what I'm talking about go to other wikias like "Gearspedia" and view their character and weapon info boxes, these "info boxes" are extremely important. For an example, go to Gearspedia and look up Marcus Fenix, their will be a picture of him and information about him below. --Anon. :While I agree infoboxes are essential to any wiki, this wiki only has about 4 articles that could benefit from them, and we don't currently have the info to fill them in anyways. When more information is released, I'll be sure to create some infobox templates. Thanks for the suggestion! :-Tymat 03:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hey there I'm from SouthPeak (S8's publisher). I made a few minor changes and some additions - hope you don't mind. If you're cool with it, I'll correct and add stuff when I can, or someone else from SouthPeak will. --ImperialDick 19:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :That's awesome. We weren't sure if we could jack those pictures off of IGN or something and post them here, but now we don't have to worry about it. Feel free to correct and add away, we could use all the help we can get. :-Tymat 19:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC)